the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
GEATHJERK Federation
The GEATHJERK Federation ("G'''uild of '''E'vil 'A'liens 'T'errorizing 'H'umans with 'J'iggawatt bombs, 'E'nergy beams, 'R'ay guns and 'K'iller lasers")'' is a terrorist organization of aliens and the main antagonists in The Wonderful 101.' History The GEATHJERK Federation Supreme Armada first appeared on Earth 40 years ago, attacking from out of nowhere. Nobody knew about their motives and they made little attempt to directly contact the Humans. Despite the fact that Earth's technology was far behind the GEATHJERK, Earth managed to pull itself together and repel the enemy forces. This battle became known as Earth Defense War I. The enemy then resurfaced 20 years later. The ensuing battle became known as Earth Defense War II and it became the first campaign for the “CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service,” the organization that the Wonderful One-Double-Oh belonged to. 20 years after that, GEATHJERK returned to wipe humanity out once and for all and this final battle was called Earth Defense War III. '''The attack 40 years ago turned out to have been a mere reconnaissance mission as this time, the GEATHJERK invaded with full force. Their power was so overwhelming in fact that nearly half of the entire planet fell into the enemy’s vile clutches. But yet again, mankind managed to send the invading army back home through a desperate struggle that combined the efforts of the Gaia Defense Army and the CENTINELS. After The GEATHJERK Federation leader, Jergingha was destroyed, the GEATHJERK Armada ships are obliterated as the Wonderful Ones looked up at the sky. The GEATHJERK Federation Supreme Armada are not simply an army that was compiled on a single planet. Their entire fleet consisted of the most powerful armies belonging to all of the races within a single star cluster. The Foundation of GEATHJERK The history of the GEATHJERK was told by Jergingha during the final boss battle: The GEATHJERK came from 1,500 years into the future, 100 years ago in their time. The Greater Galactic Coalition, an armada that rivaled the GEATHJERK was founded by the Humans which inhabited the planet known by the GEATHJERK as '''Chi-Q. Their technologies are greatly advanced compared to the GEATHJERK and using futuristic technology of unmatched power (Which bore a resemblance to the Wonder-Masks created by the CENTINELs), they marched into Jergingha's homeworld and began to attack with full force. Without the power to stop them, Jergingha's race fell as many other races did such as the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna and Gimme, all at the hands of the Greater Galactic Coalition. Fueled by their anger, hatred, thirst for vengeance and in an effort to save their homes, Jergingha and the other 6 'surviving victims of the Greater Galactic Coalition's attacks became the founders of The GEATHJERK Federation whose goal was to restore galactic peace. By using time-traveling technology, Jergingha led his entire armada to the past in order to destroy humanity in an attempt to rewrite history and prevent the Greater Galactic Coalition from ever being founded. Members 'Officers *Jergingha (Supreme Overlord) *Gimme (Officer First Class/High Commander) *Heyourgah (Officer Second Class) *Walltha (Officer Third Class) *Vijounne (Officer Fourth Class) *Wanna (Officer Fifth Class) *Laambo (Officer Sixth Class) 'Troops' *Dough-Goo *Chew Dough-Goo *Diedough-Goo *Gedie Dough-Goo *Hoedown *Raydown *Gehdown *Dough-Kun *You-Hough *Dahkats *Dahkats (Self-replicated) *Gatcha *Cough-Foon *Nyerk. *Megang *Ankho *Gah-Goojin *Hah-Gonay *Die-Rixen *Koh-Tumeekey *Tumeekey *Doora *Kaizor Ohrowchee *Deah-Kani *Kaizor Diejeah *Surrey Doora *Gurry Doora *Gunchew *Geath-Wahksay *Diekuu Ohrowchee (Revived) *Diejeah (Normal and lethal mode) *Ohdarko *Wallgah-Goojin *Vaaiki *Giga-Goonkhan *Giga-Goojin Trivia * The GEATHJERK's attempt to rewrite history was ironic as their invasion of Earth probably was the impetus for the Greater Galactic Coalition's foundation in the first place. Plus, without GEATHJERK's invasion, humanity would not have invented the technology necessary to assault the GEATHJERK. * Despite the fact that Jergingha was killed at the end of the game and the rest of the GEATHJERK armada was seen self-destructing, more GEATHJERK troops are seen in the game's epilogue, implying that they are the remnants of the Federation. * The name by which the GEATHJERK Federation knows Earth for, "Chi-Q", is a pun on 地球 (''Chikyū), ''the Japanese word for "Earth". Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Enemies Category:The Geathjerk Category:Characters